flylikeabird3fandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:50.152.154.246
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for your edit to the Talk:The Elemental Clan page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Curly-BraceXD (talk) 02:51, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Hai Goldline. ▬Vex Hello Vex ^^ thx for comingg -Goldine Uh.... would you mind if I add that pic on the wiki? :3 ~F!regurl. Sure, Firegirl ._. Okai. ' w ' ~F!re. Is FLAB fixed yet? ;-; ▬Vex Nope. I asked my sister and she tried but her computer won't install it ;,; I'm afraid I won't be able to join FLAB...ever -Goldine NO! You have to get it fixedd! ;-; Where there's a will, there's a way, right...? ▬Vex I would if I could Vex! Her computer is like about 3-4 years old, my other sister's computer is older, (surprisingly, the older one works better ._. The monster is old, but the acual computer isn't) And don't judge if we don't have laptops because we don't. I basically have nothing digital of my own except a purple spider Hexbug. God I love HexBugs. I thought 'oh cool this sounds like Vex' so yeah I thought of your name and I named him Xavier. -Goldine Could you get the app maybe? ;-; If you have a phone or something... I just mis you. ;-; And hexbugs. xD I'm touched. Xavier is a cool name btw. ▬Vex I miss you too, Vex, But I don't have a phone and I want one SO BAD I have made an agreement to myself that a few months after I get an email address I'll ask when I can get a phone, I thing my sister got it recently and she's 15. My other sister is 13 and she doesn't have a email address. It's so agrivatingggg xd and Xavier is my favorite male name so yeah, it fits him perfectly -Goldine I hope you get one soon... Waittt you don't have an email adress? o.o Is that why you don't have a wikia account? I have 9 email accounts; my parents only know about two. .-. You should get a secret one... ▬Vex ARE YOU CRAZY??!? I Wouldn't DARE put myself in a place where ai could get myself grounded for 3 weeks! I'm not like you, But I'm not the kind of person that always follows the URL of other people...I just...I don't like lying unless I have to. -Goldine I'm sorry. Maybe your paents are a bit more strict with technology than mine. Sorry for suggesting such a bad idea... Do you have a school email by the way? Over here, it's mandatory to have one... ▬Vex Hello ... I've seen the posts above, and just wanted to say, my parents didn't know about my Gmail account until I told them - two years after I made it! If you have your personal computer, than I would say it's safe to try. And yeah, over here in Ontario, everyone has a school email. Heck - they even made us Google Cloud without telling us. And we use Edmodo too. Back to the point, it's rather safe to try making an email if you have your personal computer. ~ƛłἷƈἔ Ɓłᾄƈќ Goldine doesn't have a personal computer; she uses her sisters. Well.. if you use Google Chrome, you could use Ctrl + Shift + N to open an incognito window where your email wouldn't be tracked... ▬Vex *She nodded and rested upon the ground, her shadow form making no sound on the crunchy snow* Can you go on FLAB, Vex? ~ƛłἷƈἔ Ɓłᾄƈќ -She jumped back slightly, startled by Alice. She nodded her head. "Yes... Where shall I meet you?"- ▬Vex ...Snow5. As always. ~ƛłἷƈἔ Ɓłᾄƈќ Very well. I'll be waiting. ▬Vex Um...not only do I not have a personal computer, I don't go to school, I'm homeschooled, I'm sorry I haven't been on today, I went to the mall with my sisters, and saw Frozen. It was soo good! -Goldine Happy New Years Goldeh. ^^ ▬Vex Hahpeh naew yeahr Vexx -Goldine o.o ...I thought you might say that xd Happy new year, Goldy. You were a great friend. ^w^ ~F!re/Harmoneh. Aren't I still one? <(',' <) Happy New Year, Firegirl, I always love having a chance to...start over, not that there was anything really bad that happened to me this year, but still I like starting a new year that is different for everyone to experience. I just hope 2014 will be good for everyone, especially you, Vex, and pretty much everyone I know because I would wish it to other people but I don't know them .__. you get what I mean, right? -Goldine (Spirit, obviously)